Shinigami's Tale
by archerrylime
Summary: Mashirou suka dongeng. Tiap malam ibunya selalu membacakannya sebuah cerita. Malam ini, giliran ayahnya, menceritakan cerita besar yang merupakan kisah nyata... Oneshoot, GAJE! Mashirou OC. HitsuHina. R&R please...


**Summary:** Mashirou suka cerita dongeng. Biasanya, sebelum tidur dia akan membaca sebuah buku dongeng, atau dibacakan ibunya. Suatu hari, ibunya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah sehingga ayahnya yang bertugas menidurkannya. Tentu saja, Mashirou meminta sebuah cerita dari ayahnya.

**Author's Note:** Satu lagi fanfic gaje… tapi kalau yang kemarin lebay banget, yang sekarang agak kuranglah lebaynya… -_- tapi tetep aja lah. GAJE. Cuma, ya itu, sayang dibiarin di leptop terus. Mari kita tanya apa pendapat para sensei-senpai di sini… mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! ^^

Oh ya, fanfic ini ada nyambung-nya dikit loh sama fanfic oneshoot pertamaku, aku rubah kalimat-kalimat yang ada di awal itu jadi dongeng. Hehe. ENJOY yah!! XDDD

**Warning:** Gaje-ness. OOC-ness. Lebay-ness.

**Pairing:** HitsuxHina

**Disclaimer:** Bleach dan segala rupa isinya bukanlah punyaku. Tapi Mashirou itu asli dari otakku! xD jangan ada yang berani-berani niru/memakai dia tanpa seijinku ya!

* * *

Shinigami's Tale

* * *

Hai, namaku Mashirou. Senang berkenalan denganmu!

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Daddy, menonton acara TV kesukaanku bersama-sama. Mommy ada di dapur, menenggelamkan piring-piring berminyak yang malang ke dalam wastafel. Aku selalu kasihan pada piring-piring itu; setiap hari kami memakainya, menggoreskan garpu dan sendok pada permukaannya, dan pada akhirnya dia selalu ditenggelamkan Mommy ke wastafel. Tidakkah itu kejam karena mereka sama sekali tidak dapat bermain? Tapi Mommy selalu mengatakan benda mati tidak perlu bermain.

Mommy sangat sayang padaku. Dia akan mencium pipiku lembut _minimal_ dua kali sehari, saat aku baru bangun dan saat aku mau tidur. Dan sering sekali dia mencium wajahku tanpa alasan apa-apa.

Mommy cantik, rambutnya coklat halus sama sepertiku. Tapi rambutnya sangat panjang sehingga dia sering mengikatnya dengan kain dan membentuk bakpau putih di balik kepalanya. Mommy yang selalu membereskan rumah dan memasak, dia selalu ada di rumah, lain dengan Daddy yang saat siang pergi. Tapi Daddy juga sangat menyayangiku, walaupun jarang menunjukkannya seperti Mommy.

Daddy orangnya keren. Dia seperti orang-orang di dalam layar kaca, yang merobohkan musuh berjubah hitam dengan sekali tembak, atau suami yang suka selingkuh dengan banyak wanita, hanya saja Daddy bekerja di dalam gedung, dan setia sekali pada Mommy. Lagipula Mommy orangnya menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, jadi kurasa Daddy tidak akan berani coba-coba selingkuh.

Daddy dan orang-orang itu memang tidak mirip—tidak satupun yang bisa menyamai Daddy dari sekian banyak orang itu, apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna putih. Dan jelas Daddy yang jauh lebih keren.

Dan '_poebe'_ juga keren. Dia bisa menghancurkan kepala manusia dewasa seperti Daddy dan Mommy dalam satu pukulan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berharap itu dipraktekkan pada Daddy dan Mommy, sungguh.

"Daddy, lihat, '_poebe'_ mengalahkan satu anjing laut lagi." kataku ceria saat melihat '_poebe_' menggigit daging anjing laut. Tunggu sebentar, rasanya aku ingat istilahnya… Ah, ya! 'Mengoyak', Daddy bilang.

"Ya, Mashirou, aku—err, _Daddy_ melihatnya dari tadi bersamamu." Jawab Daddy datar, seperti biasa. Dia selalu berwajah dan ber-ekspresi seperti itu kalau kuajak nonton. Atau memang setiap saat ekspresinya begitu? Kuabaikan nada berbeda saat dia mengucapkan 'Daddy'.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengajarkan kata _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ padanya, Momo." Aku tau Daddy tidak sedang berbicara padaku, jadi aku diam saja memperhatikan TV, bersorak-sorak saat gambarnya menunjukkan _'poebe_', beruang putih kesayanganku yang tidak pernah kedinginan meski di sekelilingnya dipenuhi es, meloncati tebing tinggi. Tentu saja dia mendarat dengan selamat.

"_Well_… kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku lagi tergila-gila dengan anak bayi lucu di TV yang memanggil ibunya dengan '_mommy, mommy_' dan secara tidak sengaja aku terus-terusan menyebut itu pada Mashirou. Film barat, kurasa." Mommy menjawab dari balik dapur sambil membawakan teh ke tempat kami duduk. Aku mendengar Mommy mencium Daddy pelan dan Daddy bilang 'terimakasih'. "Lalu dia juga terus-terusan mendengarnya di TV, jadi… ya begitulah."

"Itu aneh, Momo. Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengajarkannya memanggil 'ayah' dan 'ibu' saja, seperti _anak Jepang_ biasa? Atau 'papa' dan 'mama', mungkin?" tanya Daddy lagi, sambil meminum teh hangat yang dibawa Mommy. Aku bisa merasakan panasnya di kepalaku.

"Bicara tentang yang 'biasa', kepikiran nggak sih, kalau sebenarnya anak di bawah umur 5 tahun tidak _biasa_ menonton _Discovery Channel_ yang menayangkan seekor beruang kutub membunuh anjing laut dengan berdarah-darah??"

"Hey, bukan salahku. Apa yang salah dengam membuat seorang anak duduk tenang dengan menonton acara kesukaannya? Lagipula—" Tiba-tiba _'poebe_' menghilang dan digantikan dengan _beruang bohongan_ yang menari-nari mengikuti lagu aneh.

"Daddy, Daddy! Aku mau _'poebe_'!" kataku protes. Tapi, karena suaraku tidak memadai, aku terdengar seperti tikus yang minta tolong. Huff… kapan ya suaraku bisa seperti Daddy, atau, Mommy? Suara orang dewasa yang bisa terdengar menakutkan.

"—lihat?" Lalu '_poebe_' kembali berlari. Sekarang dia sedang melewati salju putih lembut. Awh. Rasanya aku ingin berlari di salju juga. Sayang sekali sekarang sedang musim panas.

'_Poebe_' sedang mencakar-cakar pohon bersalju saat Mommy menghela nafas.

"Terserahlah. Aku paling tidak bisa adu tatap-tatapan. Ayo, Mashirou! Waktunya tidur!" Mommy menyelipkan tangan di bawah bahuku dan menganggkatku dari pangkuan Daddy.

"Tapi, Mommy…! Acaranya belum selesai!" protesku lagi, cemberut besar.

"Tidak ada protes, Mashirou. Mommy bilang sudah waktunya tidur, dan kau akan tidur. Lagipula, acara itu sebentar lagi selesai." Mommy memandangku lurus-lurus. Aku membalasnya sambil tetap cemberut. Mommy menempatkanku di pinggangnya.

"Oke." Kataku sambil memajukan bibirku lagi.

"_That's my good girl_." Mommy mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

Aku masih cemberut karena tidak bisa menonton _'poebe_' sampai habis, tapi aku langsung teringat sesuatu. Senyumku mengembang tanpa sadar.

Waktu tidur berarti kasur. Kasur berarti tidur. Tidur berarti cerita sebelum tidur. Mommy selalu membacakan cerita padaku sebelum tidur, dan kadang membuat cerita sendiri, walaupun tidak terlalu bagus. Aku selalu bersemangat mendengar cerita-cerita dunia lain itu.

Aku menarik bibirku ke atas membentuk senyuman menggantikan mulut bebek yang tadi kupasang.

"Oke, kalau begitu, selamat malam, Mashirou…" Daddy memberikan senyumnya yang jarang keluar kepadaku sebelum berbalik dan menguap. Mommy agak sedikit silau dengan senyum Daddy, makanya baru beberapa saat kemudian dia bereaksi.

"Hei Shirou-chan! Mau ke mana kamu??" Mommy setengah berteriak, menarik baju Daddy. Daddy menoleh dan membuat ekspresi aneh. Yah, seperti campuran bingung dan kaget dan agak sedikit kesal?

Mommy menarik kerah baju Daddy dan menariknya.

"Hari ini giliranmu menidurkan Mashirou," Mungkin Mommy kira aku tidak bisa mendengar bisikannya, tapi aku tepat di sebelah kepalanya dan suasana sedang hening.

"Apa?!" Daddy hampir mengeluarkan matanya. "Tapi aku—"

"Tidak pernah melakukannya. Betul sekali. Makanya sekarang aku ingin kamu melakukannya. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menidurkannya dan kuputuskan mulai sekarang kita harus bergantian. Dimulai dengan malam ini." Mommy berbisik lagi ke Daddy. Jadi Daddy yang akan menidurkanku hari ini? Yay! Dia tidak pernah sebelumnya! "Dan jangan protes. Mashirou perlu _berinteraksi_ dengan Daddy-nya juga."

Humm… Berinteraksi? Apa artinya itu? Apa sama dengan investigasi, seperti yang ada di film itu? Daddy tidak pernah memberitahukan arti kata itu… dan aku juga belum pernah mendengarnya.

Daddy mengeluarkan angin dari mulut. "Oke, oke, aku akan melakukannya."

Dalam hati aku menunggu Daddy mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Mommy tersenyum manis dan mencium keningku.

"_Goodnight, sweetheart_. Sekarang Daddy yang akan membawamu tidur…" Mommy berkata pelan padaku dan aku tersenyum lebar. Dan Mommypun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Beberapa saat Daddy dan aku terdiam dengan aku di gendongannya. Kami berdua sama-sama memandang pintu yang tadi ditutup Mommy.

"Jadiii… apa yang mestinya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanay Daddy padaku.

"Mommy biasanya…" Dan tiba-tiba saja bagian yang Mommy sering sebut sebagai keturunan-kapten Divisi-10-yang-begitu-hebatnya-sampai-lulus-di-usia-muda-saat-sekolah-dulu dari otakku bekerja dengan sedikit perpaduan dari bagian yang sering Daddy sebut dengan keturunan-cewek-jahil-nakal-yang-suka-mengompol-di-kasur dari otakku. Oh ya. Aku ingat Mommy sering menambahkan nama itu dengan dua kata, "waktu kecil!"

(Aku agak tidak mengerti bagian 'kapten-Divisi-10'nya. Bukannya tidak mengerti artinya, tapi, kapten Divisi 10 dari apa?

Aku yakin itu pasti pekerjaan Daddy yang Mommy bilang pekerjaan kantoran biasa. Tapi aku tau pasti ada yang lain. Mommy pasti berbohong. Pasti pekerjaan Daddy yang sebenarnya ada hubungannya dengan kimono hitam di dalam cucian waktu itu… Mungkin agen rahasia?

Dan aku juga tidak merasa Grandpa itu _benar-benar_ kakekku. Bukannya aku tidak sayang Grandpa. Dia hanya… tidak terlihat seperti _ayah_ dari Daddy. Daddy selalu berekpresi aneh saat memanggilnya 'ayah'.)

Jadi, daripada menjawab, "pergi gosok gigi sampai bersih" sesuai kenyataan aku malah menjawab;

"Mengambil satu _cone_ dan mengisinya dengan satu _scoop_ _ice cream_ lalu memberikannya padaku." Yummy. Tadi aku belum makan es krim.

Aku tersenyum cerah ke arah Daddy yang balas memandangku dengan tatapan biasanya. Yang seperti mengirim kalimat tertentu. Seperti: apa-kau-bisa-dipercaya?

"Ya, mungkin itu benar. Sangat masuk akal." Tiba-tiba Daddy menyahut. YESS! _Ice cream_!!

"Jadi sekarang aku akan mengajakmu ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigimu." Dan daguku seperti lepas. Hah? Aku kira dia tertipu—

Daddy tersenyum licik padaku.

"Ingat darimana kamu dapat otakmu itu? Jangan remehkan aku. Sebagai _Daddy_-mu, aku tau kau berpikir apa." Daddy tersenyum semakin lebar, memperlihatkan giginya. Aku memajukan bibirku dan menurut saja menyikat gigiku.

***

"Jadi, selamat tidur," kata Daddy sambil mendekat padaku.

"Tunggu Daddy!" potongku sebelum bibirnya menyentuh dahiku. Daddy agak menjauh dan memadangku bingung.

"Kau belum membacakanku cerita!" kataku. Dia masih terlihat bingung. Ha ha. Tadi siapa ya yang bilang kalau dialah asal otak-pintar-ku?

"_Bed time stories!_" kataku hampir menjerit. Daddy kadang agak bodoh… "Mommy selalu membacakanku satu setiap mau tidur," lanjutku lagi.

"Oh." Dan kami saling memandang beberapa saat sampai Daddy akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar.

"Jadi, mana bukunya?" Daddy menolehku. Aku menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul biru di ujung meja di kamarku. Itu buku baru yang baru saja diberikan Mommy tadi pagi. Mommy selalu punya cerita baru setiap malam.

Daddy bangkit ke sana dan mengambilnya, memperhatikan judulnya sebentar sambil bergumam, '_the little creepy boy_' dengan nada yang jauh dari ceria. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kasurku, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan membacanya…" kata Daddy memulai, matanya setengah tertutup. Daddy kelihatan lebih ngantuk daripada aku.

"…dahulu kala, ada seorang anak lelaki yang sangat menakutkan. Dia memiliki hobi yang aneh, seperti mengumpulkan benda berwarna hitam dan tengkorak. Dia juga suka menyendiri…" Aku mendengarkan dengan baik sambil menebak-nebak ceritanya. Mataku liar memandang gambar dan tulisan di buku itu.

"….karena itu penduduk desa menjauhinya dan dia jadi sendirian. Suatu hari ketika dia akan pulang ke rumahnya yang ada di hutan, dia bertemu bayi…"

"Daddy, itu babi bukan bayi," koreksiku.

"Oke, babi… Aku salah baca." Kata Daddy malas sambil membalik halamannya dan bersenderan ke bantal.

"Jadi, anak lelaki yang menakutkan itu menemukan babi di tengah jalan pulang ke hutan…" Daddy melanjutkan. "Lalu anak lelaki itu—" ceritanya terputus saat Daddy memandangku dengan tatapan curiga beberapa saat. Aku balas memandang.

"Dari mana kau tau itu babi, bukannya bayi?" tanya Daddy dengan nada seperti biasa, datar dan bisa dibilang, mengintimidasi. (Daddy juga yang mengajarkan kata itu saat aku tanya itu perasaan apa. Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.)

Aku memandang Daddy tanpa pikiran apa-apa dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Maksud Daddy?"

"Di halaman sebelumnya belum ada gambar babi, jadi kenapa kau tau itu babi bukannya bayi sebelum aku—Daddy… membalik halamannya?" tanya Daddy padaku, tatapannya lurus ke mataku.

_Well— _"Aku lihat tulisannya?" jawabku ragu.

Daddy memandangku lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…"—Daddy terpotong sebentar dan beralih ke buku lagi—"Mashirou, coba baca paragraf ini." Tiba-tiba Daddy menunjuk beberapa baris kalimat. Aku melihatnya sebentar dan mengambil alih bukunya.

"—Babi itu ternyata bukan babi biasa, dia bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki dan berbicara—" bacaku. Aku menoleh ke Daddy dan dia sedang memandangku.

Beberapa saat kami terdiam saling menatap.

"Wow. Aku tidak tau kau _sudah_ bisa baca." Katanya dengan sedikit nada takjub.

"Mommy tidak bilang?" tanyaku balik. "Yah, kau kan jarang ada di rumah." Lanjutku lagi, agak menyindir, dengan harapan setelah ini dia mau lebih sering ada di rumah menemaniku. Mommy memang asyik, tapi kan lebih seru kalau ada Daddy juga.

"Oh…" Daddy terdiam sesaaat dengan mulut agak membulat. Aku menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak baca sendiri saja—"

"_Demi Tuhan_, Shirou-chan! Dia baru umur _dua tahun_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah dinding dan pintu di sebelah kanan kami, tempat datangnya suara. Di situ adalah kamar Mommy dan Daddy, ada pintu supaya mereka gampang ke sini. Tapi biasanya dikunci dari sana, yang artinya aku harus masuk kamar Mommy dan Daddy lewat pintu depan. Mommy dan Daddy bilang itu supaya aku tau tata krama.

Apa Mommy mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dari sebelah sana?

"Dua setengah, _bed-wetter_. Dan berhenti menguping." Kata Daddy dan dia menghela nafas. "Oke, sekarang aku akan lanjutkan lagi."

Daddy bersandaran ke bantalku lagi dan membolak-balik halaman buku itu dengan tatapan malas. Tiba-tiba Daddy menutupnya dan melempar buku itu. Dan kerennya, buku itu mendarat tepat di meja. W-o-w.

"Cukup. Membaca membuat mataku berat. Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah cerita saja." Kata Daddy dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Lagipula cerita itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk seorang anak kecil yang masih polos. Tidak ada fantasi." Lanjutnya. Agak aneh rasanya dia membicarakan tentang baik-tidaknya anak membaca suatu buku di depan anak itu sendiri.

"Oke," kataku sambi tersenyum dan memperbaiki posisi tidur. Aku sedikit bersemangat. Daddy jauh lebih pintar dari Mommy dan aku harap ceritanya hebat. Mari kita lihat siapakah yang lebih baik.

"Hmm… baiklah… pada suatu hari, masa, jaman, yang mana sajalah," Yah, dia kurang baik dalam penceritaan, pemilihan kata untuk menimbulkan kesan yang bagus dan semacamnya, tapi mungkin ceritanya luar biasa. "terdapat sebuah kerajaan besar bernama… emm… Soru-sosai…tu..."

"SoulSociety?"

Daddy terlihat agak kaget.

"Darimana kau dapat nama itu?"

"Tidak tahu, terlintas begitu saja." Kataku cuek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan… Jadi, kerajaan itu, Kerajaan SoulSociety, adalah tempat tinggal semua orang di dunia. Itu adalah tempat teraman sekaligus tempat satu-satunya untuk manusia tinggal. Di luar kerajaan itu hanya ada hutan menyeramkan yang menyimpan kekuatan aneh. Semua orang menghindarinya." Daddy melanjutkan.

"Di dalam kerajaan—atau bisa dibilang negeri sih," yup, benar-benar kurang dalam penceritaan. "Di dalam negeri itu, hiduplah seorang remaja biasa,"

"Dad, dad, dad! Boleh aku namai ya? Aku beri dia nama, emm… Hinata! Hina dalam artian Matahari, karena dia membuat banyak orang senang!" kataku ceria, mendapat ide.

"_Well_, pertama dia itu seorang cowok, dan kedua, aku yang sedang bercerita, bukan kamu, Mashirou. Jadi diamlah dan jangan menambah-nambahkan." Kata Daddy padaku dan aku mengangguk lalu terdiam. Daddy agak kesal, nampaknya.

"Jadi… anak laki-laki itu selama ini hidup bahagia dengan neneknya, hidup tentram."

"Sampai dia mengetahui, bahwa dia adalah seorang… Penyihir." Aku makin bersemangat lagi. Penyihir. Wow. Apakah dia bisa terbang?

"Dia mengetahui itu karena ada salah satu penyihr kerajaan yang menyadari kekuatan hebat anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki itupun diajak ke kawasan istana, untuk menjadi penyihir kerajaan. Kawasan istana itu punya nama, namanya adalah…"

"—Seireitei."

"…Mashirou, diam dan dengarkan."

"Oke. Maaf. Tanpa sadar."

"Kembali ke cerita… ya, istana itu bernama Seireitei. Di Seireitei banyak ksatria dan penyihir-penyihir hebat lainnya, masing-masing dibedakan berdasarkan kelompok mereka. Di Seireitei ada 13 kelompok."

"—kelompok pertama tempat penyihir tinggi dan bijak yang berhubungan langsung dengan raja, yang kedua merupakan ninja-ninja penyelidikan, yang ketiga merupakan kelompok pasukan petarung yang sangat cepat dan gesit, dan keempat merupakan penyihir penyembuhan, kelima adalah—UUPS. Ehhh… _Sorry_ Dad, tidak sadar… tidak akan diuulangi lagi, Janji." Aku keceplosan lagi dan sekarang aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan untuk memberikan bukti pada Daddy. Daddy hanya memandangku dengan tatapan biasanya.

"…Anak laki-laki itu ditempatkan di kelompok ke… sepuluh, dan dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menjadi ketua kelompok itu karena kekutannya sangat hebat.

"Karena anak laki-laki itu bisa mengendalikan es dan suhu udara, dan juga karena hatinya yang teguh, selalu setia pada Raja dan Negeri, maka dia sering dipanggil _Penyihir Putih Kerajaan_." Entah, tapi Daddy agak terdengar bangga di sini.

"Penyihir Putih Kerajaan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Putri Kerajaan_, dan mereka berteman. Putri Kerajaan adalah anak dari sang Raja, yang kelak memiliki tugas menggantikan ayahnya karena dialah anak pertama mereka.

"Tapi, tentu saja, seperti kerajaan-kerajaan lain, Putri tidak boleh menjadi Raja yang memerintahkan negeri. Maka dari itu, Putripun… ditunangkan sejak kecil dengan… _Ksatria Putih Kerajaan_, yang memimpin pasukan di kelompok ke-lima. Pertunangan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Putri menerima nasibnya dan kagum pada kekuatan Ksatria Putih Kerajaan, dan Ksatria Putih Kerajaan-pun sangat baik pada sang Putri.

"Pada suatu hari, saat Raja yang merupakan _Penyihir Terkuat_ di kerajaan saat itu kekuatannya sedang melemah, _Penghuni Hutan_ datang menyerang, mereka datang untuk merebut mahkota Raja." Mata Daddy menyipit di sini, dan alisnya mengkerut.

"Saat keadaan mulai mengkhawatirkan, Raja makin melemah dan serangan tidak bisa ditahan, Putri merasa terdesak, dan tentu saja, dia langsung mencari tunangannya, sang Ksatria Putih Kerajaan.

"Tapi, saat Putri baru akan meminta bantuannya untuk membantu ayahnya, Ksatria Putih Kerajaan hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan diapun pergi ke medan perang di mana sang Raja mempertahankan Mahkotanya. Putri menyaksikan kepergiannya dengan lega, dia berpikir, dengan ini ayahnya akan terselamatkan dan negeripun akan tetap damai.

"Penyihir Putih Kerajaan juga ada di sana. Dia membantu mengusir Penghuni Hutan dan melindungi sang Raja. Saat dia melihat kedatangan sang Ksatria Putih Kerajaan, entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat buruk." Daddy berhenti sebentar dan memandang tangannya yang terjalin erat dengan tangan satunya.

"Dan dia benar. Ksatria Putih Kerajaan tiba-tiba menghunus pedangnya ke arah sang Raja, dan berubah menjadi _Ksatria Hitam Hutan._"

Muka Daddy mengeras, alisnya mengkerut dan mulutnya datar. Daddy terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

"Daddy? Daddy baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Daddy menoleh padaku dengan muka datar lagi.

"Ya, ayo kita lanjutkan cerita ini." Kata Daddy sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pada akhirnya, Penghuni Hutan berhasil dikalahkan, dan Ksatria Hitam Hutan kabur ke dalam hutan dengan luka parah. Raja sekarat tapi dia berhasil selamat." Kata Daddy datar.

"Tapi…?" tanyaku, tidak mendengar 'nada berakhir' di kalimat Daddy.

"Tapi, Putri jatuh tertidur. Dia terus tertidur dan tidak pernah membuka matanya setelah Ksatria Hitam Hutan pergi dari hadapannya." Kata Daddy.

"Apakah dia… tertidur dengan tenang, karena lega Ksatria jahat telah pergi?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Tidak…" Daddy beralih padaku. "Dia tertidur untuk menunggu Ksatria Hitam Hutan kembali ke istana, memohon maaf dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah manipulasi dari Sihir Hutan, dan kembali menjadi Ksatria Putih Kerajaan yang baik."

"Putri itu agak bodoh. _Naïve_." Kataku spontan.

Daddy tertawa.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi karena dia Putri, dia memang polos. Justru karena itulah banyak orang, baik rakyat biasa dan petinggi kerajaan, yang menyayanginya." Kata Daddy. Raut mukanya sudah kembali biasa, dan bahkan agak ceria. Aku ikut tersenyum, tapi teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana Putri itu bangun?" tanyaku penasaran. Daddy menarik nafas.

"_Well_, seluruh penyihir di kerajaan itu telah mencobanya, tapi tidak ada satupun mantra yang bekerja." Daddy bangun dan mulai merapikan bantal dan menarik selimutku. Aku melorot ke kasur. "Tapi jangan kuatir, pada akhirnya Putri terbangun berkat sihir Penyihir Putih Kerajaan dan akhirnya mereka, kerajaan Seireitei di negeri SoulSociety hidup dalam damai." Lanjut Daddy.

"Dan sekarang, waktunya tidur." Kata Daddy sambil mengecup dahiku.

"Tapi, Daddy, aku masih penasaran. Bagaimana Penyihir Putih Kerajaan bisa membangunkan Putri kalau penyihir yang lebih hebat darinya saja tidak bisa? Sihir apa yang dipakainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ksatria Hitam Hutan itu? Apa dia tidak mengganggu lagi?" tanyaku beruntun, penasaran dan menuntut jawaban. Daddy terdiam sebentar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eh, Ksatria Hitam Hutan akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh semua ksatria dan penyihir kerajaan setelah Putri bangun. Dan, err… sihir yang digunakan Penyihir Putih itu… emm, kita bilang saja, kalau ternyata Penyihir Putih itu adalah Pangeran bagi sang Putri sehingga dia terbangun setelah pangeran… errr… eh, menciumnya." Lanjut Daddy agak terputus-putus. Karena gelap aku tidak bisa memastikan, apakah benar ada warna pink di pipinya?

"Oke, tamat, _the end_, _happy ending_. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Mimpi indah, _bye_." Daddy beranjak dari kasur dan mematikan lampu kecil di meja. Dia sudah di ambang pintu dan menoleh sambil tersenyum padaku saat aku teringat satu hal lagi.

"Dad! Ada satu lagi," kataku, dan Daddy menunggu di pintu.

"Apa arti kata 'manipulasi'?"

"SHIROU-CHAN!!!"

"Woah, Momo! Kamu mengagetkanku!"

"Shirou-chan, apa-apaan kau??"

"Hah?"

"Kita sudah setuju tidak akan memberitahu Mashirou tentang shinigami dan Gotei 13, apalagi cerita _yang itu_, kenapa kau malah memberitahunya??!"

"Hei, janagn berlebihan, Momo. Aku hanya menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Memangnya salah kalau hanya cerita itu yang terlintas di pikiranku? Lagipula dia tidak akan tahu itu cerita sungguhan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu darimana?"

"Mashirou cerita padaku. Dan… Shirou-chan…?"

"Ya?"

" 'Putri', 'Penyihir Putih Kerajaan', dan 'Ksatria Hitam Hutan'…?"

"Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku!"

"Dan, seorang pangeran dan sebuah ciuman…?"

"…err, itu hanya…"

Hancur banget kan?

Bahasa dongengnya tuh nggak banget. Penceritaannya aneh banget. Tapi, kita anggap aja itu salah Hitsu yang nggak pandai berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. X)

Maaf ya! Cuma nggak tega ngebiarin cerita ini mendekam di leptop, kasian! Dx

Aku sengaja buat Mashirou setengah-setengah, antara jenius dan goblok-polos. Aku pengen dia masih punya bagian dari Mommy-nya yang bego dan agak terlalu naïve itu. Lagipula dia masih anak kecil…

Dan begitulah jadinya. Aneh ga? Aku pikir sih, aku nge-blend-nya nggak bagus…, jadi kayak dua kepribadian gitu x(

Oh, dan mengenai nama SoulSociety dan Seireitei yang tiba-tiba keluar itu… itu mah memang udah mengalir di darah Mashirou, jadi kayak udah jalur hidupnya gitu lah… Daddy dan Mommy-nya kan tinggal di situ… x)

Dan mengenai nama Hinata, mungkin emang Mashirou belom tau kanji NamaKeluarganya, tapi, nama keluarga 'Hitsugaya' itu sebenernya Hi-nya Hi matahari lo… x) sama kayak Hi-ny adi Hinata… Cuma pengen menyelip-nyelipkan informasi nggak penting…

Hehe… kebayang banget nggak sih si 'Daddy' yang-masih-muda-dan-keren-serta-lebih-cakep-dari-bintang-film? Dan yang-mempunyai-tampang-agen-rahasia-keren?

Aku pengen jadi Mashirou! xD

Oh ya, OC-ku ini belum tentu begini terus loh. Maksudnya, semestinya rambutnya dia tuh juga putih, terus matanya hijau-hijau gitu kayak Hitsu. Cuma, biar ada kesan mirip sama Hinamori yang merupakan ibunya, aku ubah deh warna rambutnya jadi warna coklat… Cuma sedikit perulusan fakta, supaya nggak bingung KALO si OC ini muncul lagi di ceritaku yang lainnya.

Buat readers oneshoot-ku yang pertama, hehe, emang oneshoot yang pertama itu kacau banget, timeline gak jelas, bahasanya lebay!! Tapi, —ehem ehem… kayaknya udah bilang tiga kali…— sayang kalau nganggur, kan?

Jadi,

Sampia jumpa di fanfic-ku yang lainnya (yang kayaknya bakal lama, karena sekolah itu merepotkan sekali),

Cherrylime x)

P.S: Buat yang masih rada nggak ngeh dengan cerita dongeng di atas…

_-__Penyihir Putih Kerajaan_: Hitsugaya.

_-__Putri_: (ya jelas lah) Hinamori.

_-Ksatria Putih Kerajaan_: Aizen yang masih baik.

_-Ksatria Hitam Hutan_: Aizen yang udah berkhianat.


End file.
